Living Dead Ninja
by Auto-nin
Summary: Up for adoption...Naruto had shaman powers from age two. He is training to be Shaman King. Sadly, the Hokage wants Naruto to be a ninja. He also has to deal with Sasuke who also has shamanic powers and he saved during the Uchiha Massacre. Naruto just wants a lay back life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Shaman King. If I did, then I wouldn't have ruined the anime adaption of Shaman King by going mostly the same as the manga story plot.

Author note-Now, this came from my muse not staying in one place for long. It originally came from Naruto being a ghost, then Naruto being able to see ghosts, and you can see where it goes. Though, I will say possibly the next story to be updated will be Monster Hunter Ninja as I got my muse somewhat on it. Well, here's the story. Oh... Beginning, Naruto isn't good with speaking, so just giving a heads up. Also, thanks Gamerteen13 for proofreading this for me. This chapter is short, but next chapters will be longer and I do promise a second chapter of this one.

* * *

Ch.1 "The Ghost Child"

"Ah, how cute, honey, let's adopt him." Two year old Uzumaki Naruto watched as all the couples of the day looking at the children to adopt. He was sitting against a tree, but no one would really notice him, let alone adopt him. Sure, he wasn't hit or hurt by the other people. He knew what a wound is, but he did know many people just ignored him and he was starting to wonder if people have begun to even forget his own presence.

"Huh? Who is that child over there?" Naruto's eyes lit up as a woman noticed him along with her husband.

"Wait. I think that is the demon." Naruto frowned as the woman then saw his whisker birth marks and glared at him before moving away, not wanting to see Naruto.

"…" Naruto got up and left the yard of the orphanage. 'If they don't want me here, then I will go so that I am no longer a burden." Naruto ran once out of sight of the orphanage. He always wondered why people hated him. He didn't know why, but he also saw people who were a lot ruder than the people at the orphanage, yet people don't see these people chasing him. This often shocks Naruto as he could clearly see the wounds on the people's bodies and the blood that dripped from them.

"Ack!" The two year old tripped and rubbed his forehead only to pale as he realized where he was. "Oh-no…Graweyerd." Naruto whimpered, seeing the tombstones of the graveyard. He was scared of this place for many reasons and all those reasons were he would often see the people who would chase him in graveyards, though this one seemed more of civilians and older.

"Huh? Why is this gaki here?" Naruto began sweating in fear as the seemingly empty graveyard was full of activitic of people… Most of them sitting above the tombstones or around them while they had no feet.

"Oh, how cute! But why is a two year old here? I like those whiskers on his face!" A woman chimed as Naruto recoiled. "Huh? You can see us?"

"Pleze don't gurt me!" Naruto cried out, covering his head in fear.

"…What did he just say?" A larger ghost that looked like a stronger carpenter asked as Naruto blinked, confused as to why these people haven't tried to hurt him like the others who didn't have feet.

"I think he thinks we are going to hurt him." Naruto instead froze as the people gathered around him. "Where's your parents little one? We know you are still alive."

"…Ztill alize?" Naruto asked, confused even more.

"Honey… We're dead. We can't be seen by the living." A woman sighed as Naruto eyes widen. He knew what dead mean. However, he was still confuse.

"Wha' cha mean ya cath be zeen by th' lixing?" Naruto asked, cocking his head. However, he instantly had a shiver go up his spine and turned around to see the ones who would chase him and sometimes managed to scratch him.

"There's the demon! Get it!" Naruto had tears welled up in his eyes as the mob of people went towards him, but then the others who he just met had gotten in front of him. "Hey! Get out of the way! We want to avenge our deaths!"

"Bakas. How could killing this child avenge your deaths? If you kill him, you'll end up in hell even if he did cause your deaths?" Naruto blinked, not realizing the other people were defending him.

"We can't pass on because of him!"

"Pazz on?" Everyone looked at Naruto who weakly spoke.

"…It means to go onto heaven where the dead go after dying." Another gentle woman explain.

"…Then… If I helt ya pazz on… Ya… leafe me alone?" Naruto weakly asked as everyone there looked at him with shock.

"Heh, if a demon could do that! If you can do it, then I will accept your not a demon and you will never have to worry about us chasing you again!" The leader of the group snorted as the rest nodded.

"Then, I know a way." Naruto looked the carpeter looking guy who grinned. "Kid, since you can see us, you have the potential to become a Shaman."

"A Zhamen?" Everyone sweated at the child.

"We really will need to teach you better speaking. Well, a Shaman is a person who can channel spirits like the dead and communicate with them. Some also can help spirits pass on."

"Then I wan to ze Zhamen!" Naruto shouted, grinning. He could finally have the meanies stop bothering him. He decided right then to train and become a Shaman.

Several Months Later

"Alriht, I radi." Naruto sighed, holding a long, bead rosemary he made by himself from wood as he couldn't afford to buy his own. The spirits-as he know knew who they were-that hated him stood before him. With the help of the ghosts, he found texts that showed him how to be a shaman.

"Come on, gaki, hurry up." The dead ninja growled as Naruto entered a trance like state with his hands together.

"I am God, flawlessly born leader of men, savior of worlds! I am the law, flawlessly kept, powerful script, harshly enforced! I am a soul, flawlessly saved, nowhere to go, out of my place!" Naruto chanted when all the rude ghosts blinked as they glowed and slowly faded away.

"Amazing! The first try and he has all of them passing on!" Several of the ghosts who were not passing on gasped in shock as the spirits that were disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

"Thank you, kid." Naruto's eyes widen when he heard their last words and tears formed in his eyes.

"Huh? Why you crying, kid?" The ghosts still around looked at Naruto who was trying to wipe his tears away.

"Tzat'z… th' furizt tine… Zomeon… Thax me." Naruto began to sob of joy, very happy. "I an… happy! Wah!" Naruto cried as the ghosts sweated at him.

'… How can he say the incantation perfectly when he still speaks horribly everything else?' All of the ghosts thought, unknowingly watching the newest resident to the graveyard sobbing away as other spirits tried to sooth the crying child.

-Ghost-Ghost-Shaman-

-Three-Almost Four-Years Later-

"Naruto, where are you?" Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, sighed as he looked for Naruto in his room in the orphanage. The room was filled with all sorts of scrolls, texts, and objects Naruto had collected over last three years. The old Hokage didn't know what sparked Naruto to start collecting all the stuff, but Hiruzen found Naruto oddly happy since beginning the habit… Though he also found sometimes finding Naruto was hard now.

"Huh?" Hiruzen nearly had a heart attack when Naruto came out of a pile of scrolls on the floor, rubbing his eyes. "It's too early."

"…Naruto, it's one in the afternoon." Hiruzen sighed as he also remembered a habit he needed to break Naruto soon of which was Naruto's pretension to sleep more than a Nara. That, right there, was saying something as when Naruto was awake, he was hyper and happy in his own little way.

"Oh, Old Man, I thought it was one of my friends." The Hokage softly smiled at Naruto. He, however, knew one of these days his two advisers and Danzou would start to force him to fix Naruto's possibly mental instability as it seemed Naruto was seeing things that were not there. Even though Hiruzen saw Naruto's mental status also become somewhat the problem, he also saw why Naruto might have began resorting to the imagery for his companionship.

'Poor kid.' Hiruzen thought as Naruto got out of the pile and stood before him. Naruto was wearing a long sleeve white shirt with a high collar that seemed too big for him and black shorts that did fit, but nearly seem to be not their thanks to the large shirt. He also wore wooden clogs instead of ninja sandals like most kids his age would wear. Around his neck was a large beaded necklace with beads the size of Naruto's thumb. This one thing keeps amazing Hiruzen as he remember Naruto actually making that beaded necklace and wearing it even though it was pretty heavy than what it looked like it was.

"What cha want, Old Man?" Naruto sleepily looked at the Hokage with a glare and a frown. The Hokage was kind of worried though as he saw Naruto's appearance. Naruto was very pale and also short of his age. He also had let his sun kiss blond hair grew out the past four years and now it reached near to his hips in long spikes with short spikes at the top with his bangs which went in his face. His eyes were gentle and soft looking as if in a daze and black markings were beginning to form around his eyes from possibly lack of sleep even though he sleeps a lot during the day. Naruto looked much like what a person would envision a ghost to be even though his sapphire like eyes was still full of life.

"I decide to put you into the academy to become a ninja and also give you an apartment." The Hokage ruffled Naruto's hair that looked down.

"… Why do I have to become a ninja?" Naruto asked, knowing what he wanted to become. He discovered it during his studies and he wanted to become it, so he began training.

"Well, don't you want to become Hokage?" Naruto blinked at the Hokage. "You said that you want be respected by everyone by becoming power, so doesn't that mean you want to become the Hokage?"

"…" Naruto frowned before grinning. "Yeah! I want to become Hokage!" Naruto chimed.

"Alright, get your things together." The Hokage sighed as Naruto frowned behind his back.

'He would probably think I am crazy if I told him the truth… And there goes the life I want.' Naruto let out a sigh. He had a plan. He would pretend to become Hokage and go through the academy, but that will be it. He didn't care if he passed or not in the end. He would not become a ninja.

"…" The next day Naruto started at the academy and Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance while sitting in class. '…Why the heck do I have to go through this? … Well, I do remember ninja do have medical jutsu, so I might learn them so this is not a complete waste as right now it seems these classes are a complete waste.' Naruto thought before putting his head on the desk to sleep, the sensei and students completely forgetting his presence in the room.

-Ghost-Ghost-Human-

"Dammit! I can't believe I trained that late!" Six year old Uchiha Sasuke was panicking as he ran through the streets for home after staying at a training ground late while training. "I'm going to miss my favorite show because of this!"

Sasuke then spotted the entrance of a civilian cemetery. "…Even with this bad feeling, this is faster and I might get home in time!" Sasuke chimed while climbing over the fence.

"Hey, you there… What's the hurry?" Sasuke froze before looking where he heard the voice. He saw a long blond hair, pale skin girl sitting on a tombstone under a tree on a hill in the graveyard. 'What the heck is a girl doing here at this hour?' Suddenly, Sasuke paled. 'W-W-What if she's a ghost…' "No! What am I thinking! I need to get home!" Sasuke shouted, while running through the graveyard, passing the girl from behind.

"Wait a moment." Sasuke froze as the girl called him out. "You can see the stars really well tonight. You should come see them with everyone else." The girl smirked as Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Stars? Pff! Why would a future ninja like me look at stars?" Sasuke snorted. "Plus, you're grammar sucks. You shouldn't use 'everyone' if it's only you." Sasuke just wanted to get away from this weird idiot.

"No, I mean everyone." The girl chimed while stepping onto the ground. "All the people in this cemetery!" The girl grinned while pointing at all the people that suddenly appeared around her and they had no legs.

"…" Sasuke's eyes were as wide as plates as his skin was very pale.

"Don't look so startled. We're all friends here." The chimed while having her arms over two ghost's shoulders and was floating in the air because of it. "It's just these guys can't pass on yet." The girl then noticed Sasuke's reaction of not saying anything. "Eh? What's the matter?"

Sasuke did the one the he only knew to do in this situation. He screamed like a little girl and ran faster than he ever knew he could.

"I swear it! I saw ghosts in the graveyard!" Sasuke whined to his older brother who was getting ready for another mission.

"Sasuke, ghosts don't exist." Eleven year old Uchiha Itachi sighed while ruffling his brother's head. "But, I guess I have been flicking your forehead one too many times."

"No! Serious! I saw ghosts and they were watching the stars!" Sasuke growled before getting poked in the head.

"Whatever, Otouto." Sasuke glared at his brother as he left. Sasuke knew if his brother didn't believe him, then his parents wouldn't either.

'…Maybe it was just my imagination.' Sasuke sighed while getting his stuff together and ran to the academy, making sure to stay clear of the cemetery. Once there, he walked towards his class only to freeze. 'N-N-N-NANI?' Sasuke gaped as he saw the same girl from the cemetery walking in the hallway and going into one of the homerooms for the new students.

'What is she doing here?' Sasuke thought as he peeked into the room to see the girl walked up into one of the rows and sat in a desk before flopping her head down and falling asleep while the sensei and other students seemed to not see her as they continued to talk or writing on the board. 'S-So… She's a ghost! And I can only see her! But, why is she here at the academy when I saw her at the cemetery last night?' Sasuke thought before realizing what the time was and ran to his own class. He would see who that ghost was and see why she was haunting the academy.

"ACHOO!" Uzumaki Naruto sneezed, startling all of his classmates and his sensei as soon as Sasuke was out of range.

"Oh, it is good to see you decided to join us, Uzumaki-san." The sensei glared at Naruto, remembering not seeing the blond since classes began.

"Huh? What do you mean? I had been here the whole time for each class." Everyone sweated as Naruto dazedly frown. "In fact, I got locked up in the school once because I slept too long the other day and I had to pick the lock to go see my friends." Now, everyone was pale as they knew that wasn't a lie as in fact the other day, the teachers and students came back to school to find one of the outside doors had been unlocked by not the staff the night before.

'…Wow… He might become a good ninja… If he doesn't sleep like that anymore.' The sensei thought, not wanting to deal with a person like a lazy Nara. Though, he made a mental note to let Naruto at least make up the work he missed while sleeping thanks to the very fact he didn't realize Naruto had been there the whole time… That and to wake the kid up more.

"Hey, Itachi." Itachi looked at his best friend Shisui who was smirking.

"…What is it this time? You got promoted in the Military Police?" Itachi groaned. She, he did care about Shisui like almost a brother, but this said brother bragged a little too much.

"Oh, nothing. Just mastered my jutsu to control minds!" Shisui chimed as Itachi sighed. "Though, I know it won't work on you. You are always thinking 'Work, Work, Sasuke.'"

"…What?" Itachi's eyebrow twitched in anger.

"It's a joke!" Shisui sighed. "It's just you focus some much on your work as a ninja, that oddly enough the only other thing you seem to think about is your little sibling. I wished I was that simple minded." Shisui dodged a punch from Itachi. 'That… And I was free of being able to read other people's minds.' Shisui thought even though not many people were around, he could hear their thoughts. Unknowned to both shinobi, a demon like spirit was watching them and smirking from a tree as if it was happy.

Endnote-Review if you want me to keep going. I know I might possibly update this one as well sooner than the others as I began rereading the Shaman King manga... As well as Monster Hunter thanks to playing the games I have.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 "Night Of The Demon Howl"

"…" Eight year old Uchiha Sasuke glared at the ghostly girl who he had been spying on for the last two years. However, he was not even a hair closer to figuring out who the girl was while living. He check thirty times to see if there was any students who died in the academy and amazingly it was only one very stupid kid who tripped and landed on his kunai while practicing how to throw them. That kid, however, was not the girl as it was a guy and the photo of the kid did not match the girl. This began to support more towards the girl being a demon, possibly a nymph.

'…But… Why can I see ghosts and demons, but Aniki and the others can't?' Sasuke pondered before blinking and finding the ghost girl standing in front of him. "ACK!" Sasuke recoiled and fell on his rear end as the girl just frowned.

"You know… If you want to talk, then all you have to do is come up and talk to me." The girls sighed as Sasuke noticed the whisker like marks.

'Maybe she is a fox spirit that became a kitsune!' Sasuke thought, glaring at the girl and keeping his mouth shut. He remembers that theory he made while trying to figure out what the girl is several months ago. From the research he did on kitsunes, they can be very dangerous.

"…You can see ghosts, right?" Sasuke blinked as the girl grinned.

"Yeah…" Sasuke glared before getting pulled up by her hand and the girl grinning while patting his shoulders.

"Yay! You're my first living friend!" The girl chimed as Sasuke just gave Naruto a blank look. "Though, it's weird you just kept following me for the past two years…"

'Damn! She knew?" Sasuke thought while falling over before following the girl to the spot she was sitting at earlier. "Why didn't you confront me earlier?" Sasuke growled, sitting next to the girl under the tree in the cemetery he first saw her under.

"I thought you were using me for training. My sensei says I have natural stealth." The girl sighed, leaning against the tree.

"Your sensei?" Sasuke suspiciously looked at the girl.

"You go to Konoha's Ninja Academy, right?"Sasuke nodded, "Well, I am also a student there."

"…But, you're a ghost." Sasuke covered his mouth as the girl looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean? I'm still of the living." The girl said as Sasuke looked at the girl with shock.

"But, no one else's sees you! You also speak to and touch ghosts!" Sasuke shouted, getting up and pointing at the girl.

"…Just because I don't really give off much of an aura to the living doesn't mean they don't see me… I just blend easily into the background." Sasuke sweated as the girl frowned at him. "Also, I am a Shaman."

"Sha-Shaman?" Sasuke asked. 'What in the heck is a Shaman?' Sasuke shouted in his mind.

"Yeah. Though, don't tell anyone as the Old Man thinks I want to become a ninja and the next Hokage. It's my secret!" The girl chimed with her finger over her lips.

'What the heck is she talking about?' Sasuke thought, glaring at the girl. 'Why is she telling me her secret?' Ssuek groaned as the girl got up.

"Well, I need to go. I promised a spirit in the graveyard on the north side of town to bring her some flowers." The girl smiled before Sasuke grabbed her shirt as she was walking away.

"Wait. What's your name?" Sasuke asked, wanting to see for sure that the girl was of the living.

"…Uzumaki Naruto…" The girl frowned. "If you had been following me for two years and didn't get that, you suck as a ninja." Sasuke glared at the girl before realizing something.

"Wait. Naruto's a boy name!" Sasuke pouted in anger.

"Yeah. I am a boy." Sasuke stood there, with his mouth ajar as Naruto walked away. "A shaman is a person who binds this world with the next. If there's anything you're worried about, call me anytime. I'll help you out." Sasuke watched as the feminine boy left him behind.

-Next Day-

'Damn… I still haven't found what he is except he is alive and a guy.' Sasuke thought, flipping through an encyclopedia he gotten to help with trying to figure out what Naruto was and it focused on paranormal. It was lunch break anyways and he already ate his lunch and just waiting for class to start again. 'Shaman? Someone who binds this world and the next?' Sasuke snorted with a glare at the ceiling. "And training? What the heck is that about as he said he didn't want to be a ninja…" Sasuke sighed. "Why am I thinking about this now?" Sasuke looked down and his eyes widen as he had accidently landed on the page with "Shaman."

"EH? 'Shaman is in this encyclopedia?" Sasuke then blinked. "What the? 'Shaman-Someone who can put themselves in a trance and communicate with gods, spirits, the souls of the dead and the like directly. By borrowing their powers, a shaman can perform such deeds as healing the sick and the injured… Governing the people… and conveying the words of the living to the dead… They have existed throughout the world at the heart of human society, from ancient time to the present.'" Sasuke closed the book with a gloom look on his face. 'In short… They are people who can use spirits. So, ghost exist…' "But I've already seen them so why would I try and deny it?" Sasuke groaned before getting a gentle bump on his head up and see his sensei Iruka.

"Is there something wrong?" Iruka asked as Sasuke closed his book and sighed.

"No." Sasuke watched as Iruka shrug and walk away, probably guessing Sasuke was trying to figure a jutsu and was too stubborn to ask him for help. 'He wouldn't believe if I told him.' Sasuke let out another sigh. He just wondered if Naruto was a Shaman… Then why would a Shaman be in Konoha when it is a ninja village?' Sasuke pondered as the rest of the class came in… Well, until his fan girls began to annoy him.

-Ghost-Ghost-Demon-

Thirteen year old Uchiha Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose. He was beginning to wonder if a civil war was about to break out between the Uchiha clan and Konoha. No matter how much the Hokage and he did, the Uchiha clan would not let down. 'Are they just so stubborn and blinded by decades of anger to not see they are just ripping the clan apart and dooming it?'

"Itachi." Itachi looked up to see Shisui frowning. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, but don't we have a meeting we need to go to?" Itachi said, remembering how much of a short fuse his father has been having lately. He didn't mind being the one of the receiving end of Fugaku's anger, but Itachi noticed a slight change in Shisui lately as if he has been overstressed and he didn't want Shisui to suffer anymore.

"I know. Let's go to the Nakano River." Shisui sighed as Itachi knew where that place was at. Shisui and he would relax there, even though there was a graveyard near there. Itachi followed his cousin to the bridge that was on the Nakano River and noticed the water was pretty high.

'…I wonder how much longer I can enjoy simple things like nature with how the Uchiha clan and Konoha are not getting along.' Itachi thought before seeing Shisui frowning. "What's wrong, Shisui?"

"You have been betraying the clan." Itachi's eyes slightly widen as he looked at Shisui. He knew Shisui was being forced by the clan to keep tabs on him, but he didn't think Shisui knew that much. "But… The clan is falling apart."

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked in confusion. "I thought you are devoted to the clan?"

"I am… But, the clan I know… No longer exists… All that is left is the few innocent… Then the greedy and lustful… They all crave power, Itachi… I… I just can't take it anymore." Shisui said, his whole body shaking.

"…Shisui, you're not thinking of…" Itachi was pale of even thinking that. Shisui, who was very cheerful person compared to most Uchiha, planning to commit suicide. "You can't kill yourself! We can stop what is going on and fix it! The Hokage also wants to end this peacefully as well!"

"No… You can change people's _hearts_, Itachi." Itachi blinked in confusion as Shisui gripped his forehead. "Their hearts are already tainted too far to change. I can't take hearing their thoughts, the _sins_ they are so proud of… That's why I am ending it now… And giving you the power to cleanse the Uchiha clan of the rubbish." Shisui smirked as Itachi realized what was going on.

"…You're insane." Itachi gasped, realizing Shisui had lost his mind. "Come on, Shisui, you need help, _now_." Itachi grabbed Shisui's arm only to get knocked back and saw Shisui falling off the bridge and into the rushing water. "Shisui!" Itachi tried to leap off the bridge to get Shisui when some kind of invisible force knocked him back and he hit the railing as he head a muffled splash going in after Shisui. "Crap! Shisui!" Itachi shouted, running to the side and summoning his Sharingan to try and see where Shisui was at in the water. However, after two minutes of running, he collapsed and began to cry. "Shisui… No… It's my fault… I didn't watch your back and you went insane from the pressure from the clan. I killed you."Itachi didn't even feel the pain as tears of blood hit the ground as his Sharingan formed the Mangekyou Sharingan.

**"Heh heh heh."** Itachi's eyes widen when he heard a laugh. **"I failed to get his body… But this power."**

"S-Shisui?" Itachi looked around, recognizing the voice, but it seemed a lot more deeper and evil sounding.

**"Ah! You have furyoku as well… Not as much as the human I drove insane, but enough for what I need."** Itachi saw a slight hint of dust on the ground and jumped to dodge something at least claw like that made slight groves into the ground.

"W-W-What are you?" Itachi asked, moving back as he was trying to figure out what was going on.

**"I'm an oni and I want your body!"** Itachi jumped and dodged whatever caused cracks on the ground and he ran away. **"You can run, but it is only a matter of time! With that foolish human's power within me, you can't get away."** Itachi heard the sounds of something coming after him from behind as he went through the bushes and trees.

'What the heck is going on? Shisui's soul had eaten by a demon?' Itachi thought before finding himself in the civilian graveyard near Nakano River and saw a small shrine on one of the hills near him. 'If it is a demon, then since it is unholy… It shouldn't be able to get in there!' Itachi thought while running up the hill and heading for the temple. Right when he got onto the other side of a small bridge that connected the two hills together, his body was slammed down by the invisible force again and just before the small shrine. He heard something was crushed and saw a tomb stone had been crushed into too by what seemed like a dull claw had hit it.

**"Ku ku ku. I got you now."** Tears welled up in Itachi's eyes as he could no longer control his emotions and fear was clearly showed on his body. **"But, since it seems you were planning to kill that accursed clan, I'll let you go… As a ghost!"** Itachi let out a silent scream as he felt as if he body was being torn from the inside out and suddenly everything went black as his body went limp.

"Heh… I now can finally get my revenge." Itachi smirked with an evil look in his eyes before getting up and heading towards the Uchiha compound.

-Ghost-Ghost-Demon-

"…" Naruto stared at the broken tome stone before him and looked over the graveyard which was currently void of many spirits. "I see… This will be my first big fight." Naruto sighed while taking his beads off.

"Show me the evil, thy divine one." Naruto chanted for his beads to glow with his powers and suddenly became straight, with the arrow like end with feathers pointed towards the direction of the Uchiha district. "…I have to hurry. With how vile this oni's presence is, it could be after my friend… Huh?" Naruto looked to the tree near the shrine and smirked. "Hey… You want to be redeemed of the humiliation that demon did to your grave?" Naruto smirked, a plan forming in his head.

"…" Sasuke frowned as he glared at the stump before him he was using for target practice… Though sadly he was not doing so well. "Agh! I can't concentrate!" Sasuke groaned, scratching his hair. "I can't get that baka out of my head." Sasuke looked up at the sky. 'I wished though I had his life… I'm always being compared to my brother and being pushed to surpass him.'

Sasuke even remember the weird thing his father told him after mastering the Goukakyuu no Jutsu to not become like his brother. "Man… If I can't get that baka out of my head, I'll never to pass my brother." 'Though he had been acting odd the last few days as well.'

"…S-Sasuke?" Sasuke looked to the side and saw his brother.

"Huh? Aniki, what are you doing here? Don't you have a mis-Whoa… Where'd you get those?" Sasuke sweated, seeing the now two large melons that were breasts on his brother who was blushing in embarrassment and had his arms over them to try to hide them.

"Y-You can see me?" Itachi asked as Sasuke cocked his head.

"What do you mean? I can see you… clearly." Sasue paled as he saw Itachi had no feet as they were forming into whips like a ghost would do. "You're…dead…?" Sasuke's eyes widen in horror. Did his brother just die and his gender switch when his soul came out of his body?

"I'm not! A demon took over my body after devouring Shisui!" Sasuke blinked as Itachi was in a full panic. "I don't know what is happening. Shisui commit suicide, a demon devours his soul, and then the demon attacked me and took my body! Worse, I don't know how, but I'm a girl now!" Itachi had tears in his eyes. "How is this all possible?"

"…Wait… You said a demon is now in your body?" Sasuke asked, a deep sense of dread forming in his gut.

"Yes… WAIT! Sasuke! Don't leave me here! You're the only who is able to see me!" Itachi panicked as Sasuke bolted towards the Uchiha compound. "What are you doing? Don't go near my body! It's dangerous!" Itachi shouted as Sasuke reached the compound just as it was getting dark. Sasuke noticed the lights were out and ran into the compound. "No! Otouto!" Itachi cried, remembering "she" was a ghost now as she tried to grab and stop Sasuke only for Sasuke to run through her.

"Oh-no…" Sasuke's eyes widen when he saw the dead bodies of his clan members with their souls out of them. "Mom! Dad!" Sasuke shouted, running towards the house.

"No! I sense my body in there!" Itachi shouted, trying to stop Sasuke as he entered the main household and went straight to a room and slammed the door open only to see the dead bodies of his mother and father… And Itachi standing in the shadows. However, Sasuke knew it wasn't Itachi as a strange aura Sasuke could was clocking Itachi's body and it seemed a red gleam was coming from Itachi's eyes. "Sasuke! Run!" Itachi shouted as the demon in Itachi's body chuckled.

"D-Demon!" Sasuke shouted, grabbing a vase and throwing it out of Itachi's body for the shock demon to grin and slash it in half.

**"Ah, so there is another member of the damn clan also has strong spiritual powers… If I devour your souls as well, then I won't just get my revenge, but I will become even more powerful!"** Sasuke bolted as the demon in Itachi's body laughed and ran after him, the figure of the demon which was somewhat scary like many oni forming in the aura.

'Dammit! I don't want to die!' Sasuke thought, running as hard as he could and ran out of the house towards the shrine in the compound. 'There has to be something in there that can fight against demons!' Sasuke thought, remembering that even though the Uchiha clan was a ninja clan, some once were priests and priestesses before the time of ninja. That meant that there had to be some kind of weapon in there he can use.

**"Heh! Just like your sibling! You're a coward! Just like the rest of your clan! They left me to die when we tried to take over Konoha several years ago! I became a demon just so I can get my revenge! Not just against the Uchiha! No! I am going to destroy this damn village and every soul in it!"** Sasuke felt a sting on his face and saw a kunai had cut it just as he got to the shrine. He guessed that thanks to being in Itachi's body, the demon couldn't move as well as it could have it was outside Itachi's body since he knew all too well how well Itachi's aim was. **"Get back here!"**

"ACK!" Sasuke got hit from behind by a powerful force and hit the altar of the shrine to cough up blood. He looked at his brother's body to see it smirking and have its arm held out to show it had launch a punch and unleashed its power from the human body.

**"Heh. No one can save you."** The demon smirked before Sasuke heard cracking behind him. Sasuke looked at the altar to see it had broken to expose two large vases which both had cracked from him landed on him. The one with black exorcism rosemary suddenly explode, dropping a short katana with similar rosemary on the hilt.

"Yes! A weapon!" Sasuke chimed, grabbed the blade and pulling it out for a snow white blade to be shown with a strange wavy backing like a snake just in time to block the blade the demon was using inside Itachi's body.

"Kid, you want me to curse you?" Sasuke looked at his side to see a white snake curl around his arm with the head next to his own. The snake had a black rosemary necklace around its neck near its head, beady black eyes, and the kanji for Yang on its forehead. It took Sasuke a second to realize it was a spirit.

**"Tch. That weak spirit will not help you!"** Sasuke kept a strong grip on the sword, but since he was still training to be a ninja, his arms were shaking and he was having a hard time keeping the sword back as the demon put more pressure on him with the blade in its hands.

"You just called me, Hakuja, a weak spirit?" The snake snapped as Sasuke wondered if he might gain a piercing in his ear with how close the snakes fangs were to his ear. "Kid, this is the only time I won't curse an idiot who touches my blade! I want you to kill this bastard and dance on his corpse!"

"Sorry to inform you, but I'm not about to kill my brother's body! He's being possessed by a demon!" Sasuke grunted before an idea came into his head ans he jumped back, slide the sword so that Itachi's body went forward and slammed into the broken alter. "Sorry Itachi!" Sasuke shouted as he ran pass his sister's soul.

"None taken… Though, I wish you would just end this and kill my body!" Itachi shouted at her brother. "I'd rather die... Okay, let my body die just so you can live!" Itachi then had an idea and rushed towards her body only to get knocked back by a powerful burst of aura as Sasuke looked at what happened with shock.

"Baka. That oni's reiyoku is being used to control that body. It acts like a barrier to keep that stupid girl's soul out so the oni doesn't have to worry about fighting with her soul for control of the body." The snake hissed as the demon got up.

**"Damn you. I'll eat you now because of that!" ** Itachi froze as a claw from the aura around her body and shot at her.

"Aniki! Move!" Sasuke shouted only for the other sealed vase to break and a long katana fell, but a black blur shot past Itachi's body and got Itachi's soul out of the way of the ghost claw. "What the?"

"Are you alright?" Sasuke looked to his side to see a crow around the size of a large eagle with white rosemary around its neck and the kanji for Yin on its forehead. Oddly enough, it had three legs as well.

"Y-Yeah." Itachi stuttered, trying to get her nerves back together.

"Oh, Hakuja, you are also unsealed? Are you cursing people again, especially a small child?" The raven looked at the snake with beady white eyes which made both Uchiha siblings wonder if it was blind.

"Rrrr! Shut up, Yatagarasu! You're an oni yourself, so why are you so nice!" Sasuke slowly began to back away as he saw the demon in Itachi's body smirking at him. Sasuke instantly bolted, shocking the snake, as Itachi's body went after him. "Gaki! Coward! Stop running and face your opponent!"

"You, shut up!" Sasuke snapped at the snake on his arm. "That demon is in my sibling's body and, even if the demon isn't skilled enough, my aniki is an ANBU captain! I can't stand up to his strength where I am at!"

"I don't know what an ANBU captain is, gaki!" The snake barked back.

"A really strong ninja!" Sasuke growled. "If I can at least run till I run into other ANBU, then I might live!"

"Then, you're screwed. You're not a shaman, aren't ya?" The snake somehow smirked as Sasuke paled.

"No, but I know one, why?" Sasuke asked before getting hit in the back by the air burst from the demon again and twisted his ankle before falling to the ground.

**"There. You can't run anymore."** Sasuke tried to get up only to yelp in pain as his ankle shot pain throughout his body. He looked back at the smirking demon as tears came into his eyes as the demon ran towards him with the blade position to kill him. **"Now die so I can devour your soul!"**

'I'm dead!' Sasuke thoughtas he closed his eyes only to feel something hit like liquid hit his cheek when he heard a loud clank of sorts.

"…I am sorry I am late, Sasuke. I almost didn't make it in time." Sasuke opened his eyes in shock to see Naruto holding back the blade with the beads he usually wore around his neck.

"N-N-Naruto?" Sasuke asked in shock as Naruto managed to push back the blade and swung the beads down for them to suddenly form into short of a wooden sword of beads.

"My friends in the next world say you've been terrorizing them and you now killed people. Now, you were about to kill my friend. However, there are already a few from before who really want to fight you… Isn't that right, Amidamaru?" Naruto asked as Sasuke gapped as the ghost of a large silver hair samurai appeared behind Naruto.

'A samurai's ghost? Wait, isn't that the demon samurai who killed hundreds of soldiers six hundred years ago way before Konoha was formed?' Sasuke thought as the samurai glared at the demon in Itachi's body.

"I thank you for this chance to repay him for m earlier humiliation, Naruto-dono!" The samurai Amidamaru growled with anger at the demon.

**"Heh heh! So, what if you're a Shaman with a ghost? There's no way you can beat such a powerful oni like me, samurai wannabe!"** The demon chimed as Naruto grabbed Amidamaru who turned into a ball of flames with a face.

'What the heck?' Sasuke thought as Naruto smirked. "A Hitodama?"

"Too bad arrogance often leads to down fall… I bind this world to the next, which is what a Shaman does." The demon charged towards Naruto, who only smirked and slammed Amidamaru's soul into his chest. "Hyoui-Gattai!"

"What? The Hitodama is going inside him?" Sasuke shouted before remembering he still had his bag on him and pulled out his large book on supernatural. "Hyoui, acceptance: the act of allowing oneself to be possessed?" Sasuke then looked up in time to see Naruto stop the demon's attack and trip him with his foot, using the beads as a sword.

_"Ku ku ku… Even though this isn't the best weapon…this should be more than adequate to dispose of scum like you."_ Naruto glared at the demon that got up. _"Now, are you prepared?"_

**"Prepared for what?"** The demon chuckled as it got back up. **"You're just a samurai with a bunch of beads, so you're just a kid with a stick!"** The demon shouted while charging Naruto with the sword. However, Naruto parried each slice and cut the demon aimed at his body before tripping the body the demon was in. Much to the demon's shock the beads suddenly became loose again and wrapped around Itachi's body.

_"Heh. My purpose was to catch you."_ Amidamaru chimed before coming out of Naruto's body and Naruto was smirking. "It is Naruto-dono's job to get rid of you."

**"What are you-" **Naruto pulled out a paper strip out of his long sleeve and slammed it on Itachi's forehead.

"Evil! Thou darkness is not welcome! Exit thy home!" Naruto shouted for the demon to scream as the talisman on Itachi's forehead sparked and the large demon was pushed out, but ensnarled by Naruto's beads as Itachi's body dropped to the ground. Sasuke stared at the demon as it looked like a large oni with blood red skin and three horns coming out of its head.

**"Damn you! I'll kill you!"** The demon tried to move, but found it couldn't thanks to the talisman somehow on its forehead.

"Return to the depths of the underworld, evil, and never return to thy home!" Naruto shouted for a bright light to engulf the demon before it was gone and Naruto sprung the beads back onto his neck without much care and looked back at Sasuke and the snake as both had their mouths wide open. "…What? I said I was training to become a Shaman. Oh, if you don't close your mouth, a moth will go into it." Sasuke shut his month and saw a moth go by, making him sweat.

"NANI?" Sasuke flinched as the snake spirit shouted. "To use such a short chant? That much Furyoku at this age? Kid, can I be your spirit guardian?" The snake bowed as Sasuke glared at it.

"Hey!" Why are you speaking so nice now?" Sasuke growled while slamming his foot on the snakes head, making it squirm in pain.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Sasuke looked up to see his brother's female soul.

"… Yeah… Just twisted my ankle." Sasuke sighed as he saw the crow next to Itachi. "Wait… The snake and crow are oni?" Sasuke realized and tried to get the snake off his arm.

"Hey!" The snake gripped tightly on Sasuke's arm. "What's the deal with stomping on my head?"

"Hakuja, she's probably jealous that you like the other kid better than her." The crow sighed. "Though, she was the one who freed us, brother."

"…I see…" The snake known as Hakuja sighed. "Eh… I'll give you a chance girl Maybe having a girl owner for my sword will be better than all the rude males I had in the past."

"Wait? I'm a boy!" Sasuke growled before patting down below to make sure to blush deeply. "Nani? I'm castrated!"

"…How the heck do you know that word?" The crow and Itachi asked as the snake just blinked at Sasuke with shock. However, they heard a thunk and looked to see Naruto on the ground panting hard and in a growing pool of his own blood.

"Naruto?" Sasuke shouted, getting up and nearly tripping over to Naruto, crying as her ankle hurt really badly. Sasuke managed to get Naruto over to see the large gash that was from under Naruto's left eye down to his left side of his chest, missing his neck, bleeding badly. "Nani?"

"He couldn't completely stop the blade." The snake sighed as Sasuke looked at him. "He kept purposely kept his back to us to hide the wound."

"Baka!" Sasuke shouted before tears went down her cheeks. "You better not die! If you do, I'll kill you! I swear it! I will figure out how to kill your soul!" Sasuk screamed into Naruto's ear.

"Zzzzzzz…" All the souls plus one living girl sweated hearing Naruto snoring and sleeping peacefully as if he wasn't wounded.

"…Don't tell me he fell asleep from over using Furyoku, not blood loss…" The crow sighed as Sasuke saw ANBU running towards Naruto and she and the then looked at her sister's body to notice that the once male body had also turned female.

'Nani? How did we become girls?' Sasuke thought as the ANBU got to all three of them and quickly began treating Naruto's wounds.

-Ghost-Ghost-Demon-

"This. Sucks. The. Worst!" Sasuke growled while sitting on a bed with her right leg in a cast. She didn't just break her ankle, but also had a break in her lower right leg as well.

"I agree… They haven't changed these damn things of medicine since when I was still human! Now people should be healed almost instantly!" Hakuja showed, lying next to Sasuke.

"Now, now. You forget that things don't always work." The crow known as Yatagarasu sighed while perched next to Itachi's soul who was staring at her body which was in a coma now. For some reason, Itachi still couldn't get back into her body. In the bed next to the two Uchiha was Naruto was still sleeping. His wounds were pretty deep to the point the doctors expected some scarring, but he was okay oddly enough with the bad wound.

"I don't care. The faster we get out of this place, the faster I can teach this gaki how to use my sword and become a Shaman! ACK!" Sasuke smashed Hakuja's head against the bead.

"Baka. I am becoming a ninja." Sasuke growled before the snake got free and glared back.

"So, what? You can be a ninja and a Shaman!" The snake barked in anger as Sasuke blinked.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, curious at this fact.

"I was ninja before I died and became a demon. Can't remember much of my life as a human except my twin brother over there and I killing each other after being separated at birth with each of us having a different father that came from warring clans that fought zealously against each other. We didn't know we were brothers till after we died and cursed our blades by becoming oni. Since you have my blade, you can use it to keep my soul from being absorbed into your own and hence keeping you from being hurt from any curses as I am allowing you to use my blade. Much like the gaki over there did, you could let me possess you to let me fight for you."

"I see…" Sasuke sighed, "But, I want to make sure of this. No going on a killing sepree like the other oni that killed my clan."

"Baka. I only kill idiots and now those you want me to kill. I also have a cursing option which I like using better than direct killing." The snake evilly chuckled while Sasuke sweated.

"And you thought I was a coward?" Sasuke growled for the snake spirit to glare back at her, but she quickly sat on the serpent as she saw the door open and the Hokage came in with a blond hair man who Sasuke remember was the father of one of her fangirls. 'Wonder how they would react finding I am a girl?' Sasuke thought, wondering if the gender change would be a good thing. At least she knew what boys wanted in a girl.

"Hello, Sasuke-chan." Sasuke instantly glared at the Hokage who sweated at the once boy now girl. "I am sorry to ask you this, but what do you remember from the Uchiha Massacre?" The Hokage sighed tiredly as Sasuke blinked.

'What is he so sad about? I already know I will be seeing my family's ghost when I get back as the demon didn't eat them thanks to seeing them before getting taken from the compound.' Sasuke thought before sighing, "Plenty. My brother got possessed by a demon that was driving my cousin Shisui insane, but he killed himself before it could possess him. However, it did devour Shisui's soul and became powerful enough to possess Itachi."

"…Are you sure?" The Hokage and the man next to him raised their eyebrows.

"Hai. It was the demon that killed the clan, not Itachi. I can see his… Her soul outside of her body, though I don't know why it hasn't returned to her body." Sasuke said before looking at Naruto. "Naruto was the one who defeated the demon. He expelled it from Itachi's body before sending it back to Hell."

"Well, I better check to make sure that it really wasn't your sibling." The blond hair man a hand seal and Sasuke paled with worry. "Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Sasuke's eyes widen as he saw the blond's soul shot out of his body and towards Itachi's body. However, it was bounced off by a slight arua Sasuke recognized as the demon's and shot back into the blond's body. "Ow! What the?... I saw Sasuke was saying the truth. Itachi's soul is relaxing near her body. Something is keeping my mind and possibly Itachi as well from entering the kid's body."

"How is the demon's aura still around her body?" Both the Hokage and the blond looked at Sasuke. "The same aura that the demon had around Itachi's body during the massacre is still on my br-sister's body, though a lot thinner. The demon used that aura to keep Itachi from getting back hi-her body." Sasuke groaned, biting her tongue as she was going to have a hard time getting used to calling her Aniki a sister.

"I see…" The Hokage frowned. "Well, I will pay for the hospital expenses for your sibling as it will be clear she will be in a coma for a while." Sasuke watched as the Hokage left with the man and closed the door. "Inoichi, is it possible someone could use jutsu similar to your clan and control a person's body by knocking the mind out?" The Hokage asked Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Possibly. Even though our clan jutsu do mess with people's mind by using our souls and minds, it doesn't mean there are other clans with similar abilities. But, then again, Sasuke-san could be right and someone used a forbidden summoning jutsu to summon a demon as I do remember there are summoning contract for even demons." Inoichi sighed. "It's probably thanks to being Itachi's sibling and being exposed to the demon's aura, Sasuke can see the aura of the demon left on Itaci's body and also Itachi's mind outside her body. Though, I guess she also mistaken what Naruto did. He probably managed to knock out Itachi's body which pushed the demon out and then he accidently made it expel back to the summoning grounds it came from. That would explain his injuries as a demon even in an ANBU captain's body wouldn't be able to use that body to the fullest thanks to not knowing what to do most of the time."

"I understand. Highly possible that Naruto would also be able to Itachi's mind as well. I will tell my advisors that someone else is the cause of the Uchiha Massarce by using Itachi's body as a puppet and now because of the technique, Itachi is now in a coma." The Hokage sighed as both men went their different direction while the large snake they didn't notice listening to them went though the wall back to Sasuke.

"And, they don't believe you." Hakuja smirked, but blinked seeing the somber smile on Sasuke's lips.

"I know… But I had to tell the truth… Naruto deserves the credit." The snake smirked at Sasuke.

"I think I am going to like being your guardian ghost." The snake chimed as Sasuke blinked as the door opened again.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke paled, seeing all her fangirls and thanks to the damn cast of her leg, she couldn't escape.

-Ghost-Ghost-Demon-

"Ahhh! White clouds, the blue sky, the scent of greeny. Naruto feels really nice." Naruto chimed while leaning against a tree, relaxing even though he still had bandages on his face and chest.

"You call this nature?" Sasuke growled, leaning against the tree with crutches as she still was in a cast as they only been out of the hospital for three days after the Uchiha Massacre. "However you look at it this is unnatural!" Sasuke shouted, glaring at the ghosts playing around in the graveyard, talking and doing other thinks the living would do.

"Get used to it, Sasuke. Being with ghosts is natural even before seeing them. This is just a part of being a Shaman." Naruto sighed with a frown.

"Yes, but you don't have a snake oni coiled around your waist, making it hard to move around with a cast on." Sasuke sighed as Hakuja peeped from behind his shirt. "However, if it's normal to be surrounded by ghosts, why are you staying around Konoha? There are probably a lot of better places to find ghosts." Sasuke sighed. There weren't a lot of ghosts around Konoha except now with the Uchiha Massacre. She found out that her father had put a special genjutsu and Itachi and her to make them look like boys down to the genetic level to protect them as Konoha was at a time of war and all Sasuke needed was the Hyuuga heiress kidnapping to be convinced of her father's choice… Though, Itachi still beat their father up for forgetting to take the genjutsu off once Konoha was clear of war.

"Part of training is gathering partners."

"Gathering partners?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. The stronger the spirit, the more powerful the Shaman is. You need to gather the spirits of different skills to help a Shaman. Especially the ones with more than one purpose," Naruto chimed while getting up. "Even though here there are few ghosts, there are several good ones here. The spirits of brave people who still have strong feelings in this world and cannot let go."

Sasuke blushed while looking at Naruto. 'He's kind of cool… Even though he normally looks absent-minded…'

"So, let's be friends, Amidamaru!" Naruto chimed while holding his hand out to the silver hair samurai who was sitting in front of a grave marker, just as shock as Sasuke.

"Be friends?" The samurai asked while sweating.

"Yeah. Your sword skills are really cool, so-."

"I decline." Naruto looked at the samurai spirit with shock. "The other day your intent and mine just happened to be the same. Therefore, I have no reason to further cooperate with you. Nor do I intend to leave this place." Amidamaru glared at Naruto.

"Eh? It's not okay?" Naruto asked while pouting as Sasuke gapped her the girly boy. "Don't be so stingy!"

"N-Naruto! Come here for a second!" Amidamaru sweated at how Sasuke managed to drag Naruto away pretty quickly for somewhere with a broken leg.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Naruto asked as Sasuke got Naruto at a park near the graveyard. It was one Naruto actually used a lot as people thought it was mostly haunted

"Naruto! What the hell were you thinking? Be friends with that samurai?" Sasuke yelled into Naruto's ears, which Naruto gripped down on the headphones he wore to protect his ears.

"What's wrong! Don't you pay attention in the academy?" Sasuke gritted her teeth. "That samurai is vicious! He disobeyed his own lord! He must have killed hundreds of men! They called him a demon!"

"Hmmm… A demon, you say…" Naruto sighed thoughtfully.

"Yes! So, let's leave him alone!" Sasuke sighed in relief. She did not want Naruto to get hurt again.

"He must be really strong then! Now I have to get him to help me!" Naruto chimed as Sasuke ruffled her hair in anger.

"What? I knew it! You weren't listening to me!"

"I am listening." Naruto chimed with a smile. "But I don't really think he's that bad. I mean, people also call me a demon, but I think its thanks to my birthday being on the Kyuubi attack and having these birthmarks." Sasuke blinked at Naruto. "When I joined with him, I could tell that's he's not evil."

"Baka." Sasuke sighed.

"Hey, Amidamaru-san, why did you turn down that kid's invitation?" A black belt karate fighter asked the samurai ghost.

"It doesn't concern you." Amidamaru sighed, relaxing.

"Pheh! What a waste! If I had a body like that, I could run amok!" The fighter grinned, pumping his fists.

"Unlike you, I dislike fighting so much that I would die fighting a bear." Amidamaru sighed with annoyance as the fighter looked at him with shock.

"Eh? The one they called "the Demon" saying something like that?"

"Leave me alone." Amidamaru said in a stern tone. I am waiting for someone…"

-Next Day-

"Oh! They have stuff like this here?" Naruto gasped in shock. "Harusame, the sword Amidamaru used six hundred years ago!" Naruto stared at the old sword before him in a glass case in a small museum in Konoha.

"Hey, let's go already. What can you learn from that?" Sasuke groaned, remembering how Naruto demanded her to show her to the museum that was near her compound after Naruto did some research.

"Thanks for showing me this. It's starting to make sense now." Naruto chimed happily.

"I come here all the time to study thanks to how loud the bakas in my class are. But, what do you mean it's starting to make sense? There's not much information there." Sasuke groaned with a sigh. Naruto seemed a lot cooler earlier, but now he seemed a bit off his rocker.

"No, I understand it." Naruto smirked, "Because if I can check this sword out, I can ask this guy first hand." Sasuke fell off the seat she was on when suddenly the ghost that was there which was a large man wearing a working kimono outfit appeared.

"Ack?" Sasuke groaned, getting up. "W-Who is that guy?" Sasuke shouted as the man sweated.

"I… I am the swordsmith Mosuke. How come you are able to see me? Who are you?" The man asked in just as much shock as Sasuke.

"Hehe. We have our reasons. Can you spare us some time, Mosuke-san?" Naruto grin as Sasuke stared at the swordsmith.

"Time? I can spare you as much as you want. I haven't been doing anything for the last six hundred years anyway. I have been just haunting this sword."

"Six hundred years?" Sasuke gasped while Naruto frowned.

"In that case, you must know something about this sword." Naruto pointed out.

"Yes, I know about it." Mosuke looked down. "I am the man who killed it's owner."

"What? That demon?" Sasuke shouted as Naruto's eyes widen.

"Idiot! He's not a demon!" Mosuke gripped his head, "Even though we were separated by this sword, we were best friends! We joined a lord, so that we could have money and Amidamaru could become the great samurai and I myself the greatest swordsmith. We had been friends since we were orphaned thanks to war and famine and joined a lord so we wouldn't be hungry anymore… However, hell is still hell and Amidamaru was ordered to kill me to keep me from making another sword like the one I gave him. However, he went against orders and told me about it and told me to flee. I tried to get him to flee with me, but he refused, preparing to be dishonored for letting me go. I had him give me Harusame to fix it up so that he would have the strongest sword and be ready for battle… However, the night we made a promise to meet each other the night after."

"You-You promised?" Sasuke asked with shock. She didn't think two friends could be so loyal. She never really had friends before because of always trying to get out of Itachi's shadow.

"It was a mistake. There were people watching us." Mosuke groaned. "He became 'the Demon' thanks to that fight, but, without Harusame, Amidarmaru was forced to fight with sheer strength alone, and was killed… It my fault that he's called a demon!" Mosuke shouted with trembling fists. "I killed him! I can't fulfill my promise until I give him Harusame! Even though I died, I can't accept my death!"

"Is that all?" Naruto tiredly sighed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THAT'S ALL?'" Mosuke shouted in shock.

"Well, shall we go give it to him?" Naruto grinned at Mosuke.

"Hey, wait a minute… What did you say?" Mosuke asked while confused.

"So he really is a nice guy." Sasuke sniffled at the sad story. "But, for six hundred years… At that place… He's continued to wait for you…" Sasuke covered her eyes with her sleeve, trying to dry her tears.

"He… He hasn't…" Tears began to form in Mosuke's eyes. "That idiot… He really waited?"

"He's not the only idiot, right?" Naruto chimed as Mosuke cried. "Let's go see him."

"Ah! It's not that easy!" Mosuke moaned, drying his tears, "Because Harusame is almost useless…. And I', a ghost, so I can't do a thing to fix this sword."

"You can, because I'm a Shaman!" Naruto chimed while making Mosuke go into hitodama form.

"The same as Amidamaru!" Sasuke gasped.

"What the? A Shaman? What the hell is that?" Mosuke shouted.

"Someone who binds this world and the next!" Naruto chimed while raising Mosuke's soul up high and then slammed it into his chest. "Hyoui-Gattai! Mosuke!" Naruto shouted before stumbling back as the soul went completely into his body.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked in shock.

_"Hey kid,"_ Naruto gritted his teeth while holding Harusame in his hand. _"Take me to the nearest blacksmith!"_

-That Evening-

"'Sorry to make you wait.'" Naruto chimed, having placed a newly restored Harusame in front of Amidamaru. "That's what he said."

"Mosuke-san couldn't bring himself to come and see you, so he's already passed on." Sasuke sighed, playing with her fingers.

"I understand." Amidamaru sighed with his hand on his face. "Because you've done this, I can accept it. A sword the likes of this could only have been made by him." Amidamaru gritted his teeth and sweated. "Damn! That idiot! He too waited six hundred years just to give me this sword."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and smirked. "I want to follow him to heaven and beat him up, but I think it's still a little early," Amidamaru smirked while getting up, "for me to go to heaven."

"So, you'll be my partner?" Naruto grinned.

"Yes, I will." Amidamaru bowed. "You are now my lord… I am sorry for letting your body get injured though in that battle before."

"Eh? What injury?" Naruto asked as Sasuke and Amidamaru fell over.

"What the heck do you mean by that? You got slashed only your face and chest!" Hakuja shouted for both the samurai and ninja-in-training even though he had been sleeping earlier in the museum.

"Wait… I got injured then? I didn't feel it at all." Naruto said as the two spirits and Sasuke sweated at Naruto.

"… So, you really did faint from over exhaustion than blood loss." Sasuke sighed before looking down. 'But, then again, he could have been in such a trance to get Amidamaru to possess him that he didn't fell his wound and without knowing he was hurt, he could end up hurt even worse in later battles… I don't want him to hurt himself…' Sasuke pondered for her to blink as she saw the snake snickering at her.

"You like the boy, don't ya?" Hakuja chimed before getting his mouth suck together by Sasuke's hands as she was blushing.

'Wait… Maybe liking him isn't a bad thing?' Sasuke thought, letting go of her guardian spirit. 'He's strong… He's kind… He's cool… Sure, a bit absent-minded, but…' Sasuke smiled as Naruto patted Amidamaru's back with a grin, not paying attention to Sasuke. "… Yeah… I like him… I think he would be great husband for me to revive my clan with." Sasuke chimed as Hakuja blinked in shock before smirking.

"Heh. You have a fine taste in men. It's the laid back ones you know will rarely change, and it usually is in a good way when they do change… Plus, with such high furyoku for his age, you might get a good mix of Shaman with your children." Hakuja chimed as Sasuke followed Naruto. "Just make sure no other gals get him."

"Sure." Sasuke smirked, remembering how her fangirls worked. 'And I know how to get my man.' Sasuke hummed happily before glaring at her cast. "Dammit! Why the heck did I had to break my leg?" Sasuke growled, trying to catch up with Naruto on crutches as fast as an eight year old could.

"…I see… I wonder if I should just let Sasuke have Naruto as I like him too…" Itachi, who had been watching Naruto and Sasuke sighed while sitting down with Yatagarasu perched in the tree. "I don't know how long I will be out of my body waiting for that foul Reiyoku getting out of my body naturally."

"I don't know. Maybe either one of you will find another. For now, just let your sister enjoy her life the best as possibly. At least you both have your family even though now they are spirits." Yatagarasu sighed. "However, I would like that you take my blade once you get back into your body and I shall be your guardian ghost. Someone has to be there to make sure our siblings don't get into trouble."

"True…" Itachi sighed, "But, I now take back what I said to Sasuke two years ago when she said she saw ghosts. I guess it's ironic that I am technically a ghost now."

"And so is that Naruto child." Itachi looked at Yatagarasu.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"His wound was weird… As if the top and bottom of the slash hit, but the middle of the slash looked like it missed… As if it went through nothing." Yatagarasu frowned. "Well, we better go back to your home."

"…"Yeah…" Itachi sighed, dropping the subject. Right now, she had a new outlook on life and was more focus on enjoying life, be it a ghost or back living in her body.

"Itachi…" Itachi's eyes widen in shock and she turned around to see a child looking oni. It had curly black hair along two short horns coming off its head. It had red claw like gauntlets on its hands and matching claws and had a black cloth around its waist and hip. However, Itachi recognized the oni.

"S-S-Shisui?" Itachi gasped as Yatagarasu blinked in shock with Itachi.

"Yeah… You know me… I can't remember much, but I at least remember you and that I owe you for something." The child imp like demon sighed, scratching its head. Itachi only smiled.

"Yeah… We were best friends… But I failed you…" Shisui looked down, feeling guilty. He barely managed to escape from the demon's stomach that ate him, but he couldn't remember much except he cause possibly a great pain for Itachi.

"No… I at least I remembered I was the one who gave up. So, from now on I am going to protect you after what I did to you, though I don't remember what it is." Shisui sighed as Itachi noticed Shisui had a third red eye on his forehead.

"..No… We'll both protect each other. As it seems we both did the same thing to each other." Itachi sighed, ruffling the now younger cousin's hair. The oni only smile. "Now, let's get back to the clan compound before Sasuke tries to kill father's soul." Itachi got up and floated towards compound with both her now guardian spirits.


	3. Notice

Hello. Sorry for being gone for so long. College had eaten up my time and now that I am back, I find I have to do some major overhauling on what I have on Fanfiction. This is mostly finding due to not being on top of my stories for so long, I have lost my muse for most of them. So, am purging my account and keeping only the stories I will be rewriting or keeping to use as a source for writing original stories as I am trying to get off of fanfiction and creating my own stories.

This is a story being deleted. If you want to adopt it, PM me with a good summary of where you are planning to go with it. If noone offers an adoption by Dec. 16, I will be deleting this story.


End file.
